Ready for it?
by Alexis Elric
Summary: Una mirada en retrospectiva a la relación entre Hannibal y Will. El momento en que el juego se volvió algo más y terminó volvió un caos la vida de Will y de quienes lo rodeaban.


**_Notas de autor: _**

_He regresado a este fandom, después de (la verdad no recuerdo) pero si de algo puedo estar segura es que jamás me cansare de este par. Otra cosa que debo decir es que escribí esto en un par de hora, lo cual me sorprende mucho. Pero bueno, este fanfic es el primero de una serie de obras que se publicaran, no solo de esta pareja si no de todas las que me gustan. _

_El titulo proviene de la canción que me inspiro para crear esta obra y es: __**"You ready for it?"**__ de Taylor Swift, la cual pertenece al álbum __**"Reputacion". **_

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Will la primera vez que vio a Hannibal, la primera idea que tuvo es que era un asesino, pero eso parecía ser exagerado así que atribuyo gran parte de esa incomodidad a la profesión del hombre, además a eso debía sumarle lo incomodo que se sentía. Él no necesitaba una revisión psicológica, conocía sus capacidades y así mismo sus debilidades, por esa razón fue brusco cuando Jack le pidió que le permitirá realizar su evaluación, no lo necesitaba estaba bastante seguro de ello.

Para Hannibal el primer encuentro fue diferente, Will era algo grandioso, parecía arcilla esperando ser esculpida. Magnifico había pensado cuando le respondió _"Pienso que los ojos son una distracción o miras mucho o vez muy poco"_. Ese joven tenía un potencial increíble, lo sabía; podía sentirlo y su intuición nunca fallaba. Había una naturalidad en Will, algo atrapado, esperando ser liberado. Ese joven sería todo un reto, pero agraciadamente tenía todo lo necesario para conseguir elevar a ese hombre de mirada perdida. Solo tenía que poner a girar las cosas.

Pero Will fue un gran desafío para él, su intuición era buena; el muchacho desconfiaba de él, parecía que podía entender su verdadera esencia, pero sin embargo consiguió ganarse su confianza, al principio creyó que el detective lo permitía porque quería tenerlo cerca, al igual que ese dicho popular donde se establecía la idea de _"A los enemigos más cerca"_ claro que Will hubiese pensado de otra forma, si tan siquiera se hubiese detenido a pensar en toda la ventaja que le daba.

A pesar de que la maquina había sido creada y estaba girando, para conseguir un mejor resultado Hannibal debía llevar a Will a su límite, tenía que romperlo, hacerlo un rehén para así poder rescatarlo, transformarlo. Will debía llegar a su limite y luego un poco más allá, solo de esta forma conociendo lo profundo que podía caer saldría del abismo como una persona lista para ser reconstruida, transformada y pulida.

La grandeza de Will era propia de él, solo necesitaba de una buena guía para que su verdadero don saliera a flote, él se encargaría de eso, vería a Will renacer al igual que las mariposas. Él detective de ojos azules seria su mejor creación, estaba seguro de ello. Para sus beneficios las cosas salieron mejor de lo que esperaba y la aparición de la enfermedad de Will contribuyo bastante a darle una ventaja.

En el momento en que Will lo noto, era muy tarde, Hannibal había tejido una red de la que no podía librase, estaba atrapado, había perdido a quien amaba por su culpa, lo había usado y no contento con eso lo inculpo. Nadie lo escuchaba, nadie le creía, pero había decidido desenmascararlo, sacaría a relucir la verdad sobre el doctor Lecter, lo metería en prisión y le quitaría esa maravillosa vida a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Esa sería su propia venganza.

Intentar inculpar al doctor, fue más difícil de lo creyó, era jodidamente cauteloso y no solo eso no cometía errores, entonces Will pensó en darle lo que quería. Él era un trofeo para el doctor Lecter, lo sabía. Había algo retorcido en su relación. Debía aprovecharlo. Cuando su actuación convención al propio Hannibal sintió que podía conseguir su tan esperada venganza.

Pero las cosas no eran tan simples, debía demostrarle a Hannibal que se había convertido en lo que él creía, todo tomaba tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría y ahora quien estaba cayendo en una telaraña era el doctor, eso lo llenaba de verdadero placer. Pero las cosas empezaron a torcerse sin que se diera cuenta, llevándolo a explorar cosas que no tenía ni siquiera en su lista de "No hacer nunca".

Lamentablemente Hannibal era demasiado convincente.

—Solo quiero que saques lo mejor de ti —le dijo una noche mientras cenaban.

Will sonrió con amargura —Algún día lo asesinare —admitió, para después beber un poco del vino.

—Me sorprendería si ese no fuera el caso, se que fantaseas con hacerlo —Hannibal estiro su mano y aparto la copa de Will, entonces acaricio sus labios levemente y continuo—, dime Will como piensas matarme.

Will contuvo la respiración unos segundos y aparto la mano del doctor.

—Acaso duda de mi doctor Lecter —acuso mirándolo fijamente.

Hannibal sonrió —Jamás me atrevería a subestimarte Will—, solo toma todo ese enojo y odio hacia mi y haz cosas maravillosas con él.

Hannibal se tomaba su tiempo, jugaba con todo y veía las reacciones de Will, su evolución era evidente, pero debía andarse con cuidado, pero no importaba todo el tiempo y trabajo que le tomara transformar a Will; estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

—Estás listo para esto —La voz de Hannibal recorrió cada parte de su ser, los últimos días habían sido una locura total, si Jack supiera como estaba llevando las cosas seguramente estaría muy decepcionado.

Él no respondió, solamente acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos —Me está subestimando doctor —acuso con burla.

—¿Te gustan los juegos Will? —Hannibal puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

—Usted es el psiquiatra, debería saberlo —Will se acercó y mordió el labio inferior de Hannibal con más fuerza de la que debía. La sangre apareció poco después, entonces lo beso salvajemente.

Cuando la gran noche llego las cosas estaban un poco fuera de control, había conseguido lo que necesitaba; Hannibal le confesaría la verdad a Jack y luego huirían o al menos esa era lo que el doctor creería que pasaría. Le había tomado meses planear esto, pronto sentiría la satisfacción de haber destruido por completo a Hannibal Lecter y su vida perfecta.

Todo lo que había hecho para llegar ahí palidecía ante el inminente resultado, pero por alguna razón la satisfacción nunca llego a él. A estas alturas del juego no sabía si él sería el carcelero de Hannibal o al fin este hombre había conseguido encerrarlo.

Pero las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente y aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo, no pudo evitar marca el número de teléfono de Hannibal y avisarle. Después de eso fue a la casa del doctor, solo para confirmar que no había escapado.

Ese fue un gran error, jamás debió confiarse, jamás debió intimar. Ahora no seria de nuevo el mismo, Hannibal consiguió domesticarlo.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó contrariado al ver al médico.

—Podía haber sido perfecto Will —Hannibal habló—, pero lo arruinaste. Ahora la taza se ha roto y no se volverá a recuperar. Hubiésemos sido tan felices.

Will no sabía que Abigail estaba vida, era algo que no espero, tampoco espero no poder traicionar a Hannibal. Había arruinado todo y Jack junto a Alana estaban sufriendo las consecuencias. El doctor se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

Will se aferró esperando que lo pudiera perdonar, creyendo que su tacto borraría toda esa culpa.

Will aferro sus manos en Hannibal al sentir la cuchilla hiriéndolo –¿Por qué? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

—Te amo Will, pero me has quitado todo. Ahora yo te lo quitare a ti.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo, el dolor era indescriptible.

—Abigail ven —los ojos de Will se llenaron de lágrimas, lloro porque sabía lo que pasaría, lloro porque quien ocasiono todo eso fue él.

Hannibal hirió a Abigail y la dejo a su lado para que la viera morir, para que recordara que todo era su culpa, después se marchó.

El daño estaba hecho, todos estaban sufriendo, Alana, Jack incluso él mismo, la maquina había dado vuelta y se detuvo cuando todos estaban demasiados dañados, ya no había regreso, el camino por el que habían sido llevados no admitía retornos. Después de eso Will se obsesiono con Hannibal y ahora el deseo de encontrarlo y matarlo era más real que nunca.

Esta vez no cometería errores. Iría por él y lo asesinaría.

Cuando llego a Europa supo que la maquina había comenzado a girar nuevamente, el juego estaba en marcha. Ahora la pregunta real era si Hannibal y él estaba realmente listo para eso.

_**Notas finales. **_

_Hola, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. _

_Espero que le agradara, es algo super resumido, pero si se vieron la serie completa, sabrán que esto va secuenciado, aunque no se entran en detalles todo es muy global, lo sé. Sin embargo espero que le gustara y disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo. _

_Larga vida y prosperidad. _

**Declaimer:**

La imagen usada para la portada proviene de aquí: /2Z08MBV.

Se me hizo difícil encontrar el autor original. De todas formas, solo la edición me pertenece.


End file.
